Legions of Rome
Legions of Rome is a map game in which civil unrest has struck at the heart of the Roman Empire. It is the first of a new type of map game, called minority mapping. In minority mapping, instead of playing on an international, planetarian or species basis, the users play as a smaller section of a country. Although some map games have this, no other map game is organised COMPLETELY on this basis. In this minority game you play as part of the Roman Empire after the death of an Emperor. Who will sieze power? What will YOU do...? Brief History The game starts on the 10th July, 138 CE, the day that Emperor Hadrians dies. With every immediate royal relative murdered that very day, only one candidate can claim the throne by blood; Sirius Augustus, Hadrian's hated cousin. But Sirius cares more for gambling then for power and accidentely let it be known that he would pay off his debts by selling units of the Roman army as mercanaries. Immediately, the commanders of the army go into uproar. They promptly decide to dispose of Sirius and replace him with one of their own. But which of them should it be? Each of them thinks they would be the best Emperor. As Rome escalates into a full-scale war zone, who will claim the throne? And what will keep the Germanic tribes from slaughtering everyone in the turmoil? It all up to you... Related Pages Rules and Regulations Please go to the link below to read the rules. Failure to adhere to them could result in a ban. Moderators Write on the talk page to apply for moderator, providing some valid information. If you are biased, implausible, a or generally bad moderator you will be removed immediately. Head Moderator - ER (talk) 22:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Moderators -Local (talk) 23:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) - - Mapmakers - - NB: Moderators are allowed to be mapmakers as a second responsibility Map Map goes here when complete Mapmaker Rules All mapmakers should follow these rules: ■Make all nations different colours. Foreign territory should be given the colour of its master. ■Try to make one for each year if there have been changes relevant to the map in the game. If not then just copy and paste the last one. ■Draw accurate in-game borders. NB: A mapmaker's talk page will be made for the mapmakers to confer and for players to prompt border changes. New Turns New turns will start between 8:30 and 9:30. However, they will sometimes be delayed and another moderator will have to post during certain holidays. I will try to warn you if a turn is going to be delayed but may not always be able to. There will be no turn (probably) on New Year's Day. Also, if by popular demand the turn is delayed because of a certain day, event or religious observance, I will resume the map game from exactly where we left off. Depending on the number of users I will warn the players when the game is about to resume. If you are unable to post for 5 turns in a row then please warn me. Each turn will be 1 day real time and 1 year in-game time. Nations and Factions As the game progresses new nations and factions may develop so watch out for them please! If you have a request for a new faction or nation then please say so on the talk page and wait for confirmation from the moderators. If they say yes, please put the country's/faction's name up on the list below if I have not already got round to doing so. Category:ER Category:Map Games Category:Map Game